


Tony's Secret

by Rosawyn



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Computers, Gags, Gen, Handcuffs, Humor, In Character, Magic, New York City, Parody, Secrets, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Technology, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enchantress attacks Iron Man with a particular sort of spell, but the effects aren't exactly what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Secret

Tall grey buildings lined the streets in all directions from the intersection somewhere in New York City. The Avengers stood in a wary circle around the blonde Asgardian woman Thor had called 'Amora' but who had introduced herself as 'the Enchantress'. The fight was clearly not going in her favour, but she still seemed confident. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a vicious smirk as she kissed her hand and blew across it towards Iron Man, a cloud of fuchsia-coloured sparkles spilling into the air and floating though the air to curl around him before disappearing. Her smile widened into a grin and her eyes flashed with triumph. “Oh, my dear Tony Stark, how do you feel?” she asked, relaxing her stance.

“Me?” Tony asked, opening the face plate of his armour. “I feel fine. No different than usual. Why?”

“You don't feel...warm? Feverish?”

Tony shook his head. “Not particularly, no.”

“But, the—” Her gaze dropped to her apparently empty hand.

“The 'spell'?” Tony asked helpfully. “Yeah, see, JARVIS was telling me my sensors had detected an unknown energy signature—similar to other forms of Asgardian 'magic' I've encountered before—just when you blew that pink cloud at me.”

“Your armour shielded you from my magic?” She sounded incredulous, with an edge of fear in her voice.

“Nope.” Tony laughed slightly. “I've figured out how to _detect_ Asgardian 'magic' – no idea how to guard against it...yet. Whatever that was, it got through.” He shrugged.

“But—” The Enchantress looked and sounded distressed. “You should be mad with sexual desire, begging someone to couple with you!” She trembled with anger, her eyes wide. “How—how is this _possible_?”

The assembled Avengers all turned to look at Tony as Thor bound the Enchantress' wrists with Asgardian restraints and readied a gag for her mouth.

Tony took a step towards her. “You wanna know my secret?” Tony grinned at her, then looked thoughtful. “Well, it's not so much a secret, since, I mean, basically everyone _knows_ even if they've never met me—which is good, because then no one's all shocked and stuff when they do meet me—but well, trying to quote a good friend of mine, and that's how the line went...” He looked slightly confused. “Where was I? Oh, right! My secret?” His grin exuded confidence and his eyes flashed with triumph. “I'm always horny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amora the Enchantress appears in many of the canonical Marvel universes. She seemed a more logical choice to use than an OC for this fic. I did write this fic, but credit for its main idea and Tony's line, "I'm always horny" goes to my comedically clever brother (who does not have an account here).


End file.
